knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quest
Quests are posed to the player, the completing of which rewards them with experience, currency, and items. Some quests are identical for both Ladies and Knights, while some are specific to one or the other. (Note that some quests have the same name for both genders, but do still have differences and are thus different articles.) Lady quests *''see Category:Lady quests'' Episode 1 Questline available with Level 1. Themes: The basics of farming and Estate economy. 1. #Evening Chill #A Garden We Grow #Egg, chick and chicken 2. #Mirror, Mirror on the Wall #With a Cherry on Top #The Daily Grind 3. #Ti-i-i-mber! #Beauty Knows No Pain #The Way to the Heart #First recipe #Storing Up #What's for Dinner? #Full and Light #Towers Up #Big Repairs #Feedback 4. (Lvl 5; Idols quest) #A Treat for an Idol 5. (new strain or part of old?; Friends quest) #Good Connections Episode 2 Questline available with completing the quest A Treat for an Idol. Themes: Making clothes, Bulletin Board, restore Statue of a girl. #A Forest Village #The Village Visit #Alchemist Collector #Big Constructions (Lady quest) #Black Stones #A Man's Advice #Evening Makeup #Fashion House (Lady quest) #Oh, These Men #Feast of Feasts #Mysteries of the Past #Passing Knights #Industrial Revolution #The Quarrel #Lean years #In the Name of the Treasury #Tax Collectors #Seven Lean Years #Thou Shalt Make for Yourself an Idol #Last Minute Details #Another Letter #Statue (Lady quest) #Trumpets at the gate strain ??. (Lvl 10; Fashion quest) #Getting Ready for Fashion Going to the ball Questline available with completing the quest Trumpets at the gate. Themes: Ladies preparing for their first ball. #The Queen is Enchanted #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... Gametable Questline available with Level 4. Themes: Receive Zonk Table and play the game zonk. #Special Game (Lady quest) #Time to Relax (Lady quest) #Combos and Rewards (Lady quest) Barn and Chicken Coop questline Questline available with Level 5; second half of three with Level 12. Themes: Build a Chicken Coop. #Routine #Husbandry #Construction Again #Another Building?! #Construction Materials #Chicken House Dahlia Questline available with Level 7. Themes: Dahlia Flower Bed and Dahlia. #Accidental letter #Seeds of Affection #The Fruit of your Labors Episode 4; Lady combat questline Questline available with Level 15. Themes: Receive Arena Gates and learn combat basics. #Unexpected visit #Trying on equipment #Combat Theory #Combat Moves #Buying New Outfit #Quest title missing ep4 6 ??? /ru:В бой! #Attack! #Quest title missing ep4 8 ???/ru:Крепость #Time to Win #Experienced Warrior #Healer #Tough Combat #Glorious Combat #Curse #Glorious Victory #Practice #New Equipment #Combat Choice #To Arms Again! #Complex Combos #Good Healer #Broken Lance #... #... Portal Questline available with Level 13. Themes: Rebuild the Portal. #A Hole in the Universe #A Matter of Principle #Surprise for the Messengers #Leafing Through the Calendar #Searching for the Lost Expedition #Mishmash #Restoration #Nearing the Goal #The Magic Lens #A Door to the Unknown #... Bookmaker table Questline available with Level 15 after completing the quest Quest title missing ep4 6(В бой!/In the battle!; sth from Ep4). Themes: Receive the Bookmaker Table and betting. #Special Drill #Fight for Money #Ruby Combat Episode 5 Part 2 Questline available with Level 20. Themes: Help the refugees. #Ablaze #Ablaze II #Ablaze III #Volunteer Troops #Cold Weather #Open-handed #Leading by Example #Friends in Trouble #... #... Knight quests *''see Category:Knight quests'' Episode 1 Questline available with Level 1. Themes: Learn combat basics, restore Forge. 1. #Lance Testing #Safety 2. (? after Safety or Lvl 7) #On Good Food #A Mysterious letter #Big Constructions (Knight quest) #The Alchemist Collection 3. (? after Safety or Lvl 7) #Comrades-in-arms 4.(after On Good Food ?) #The Daily Grind #... #... #... #... #... #... #My Tent is My Fortress #... #... Episode 2 Questline available with completing the quest A Mysterious letter. Themes: Arena Gates, restore Idol, Ladies. #Evening Training #The Voice of Time #... #... #Black Stones (Knight quest) #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... #... Little Knights Questline available with Level 1. Themes: The basics of farming. 1. #Daily Strawberries #Farmers Area #Dawn and Feathers #Gathering Stones #Fruit of the Earth #The Golden Fruit 2. #Rock the Chimney!!! 3. #Cherries without Pie #Chick, Chick, Chick #Mother Hen #Thrifty, Not Greedy #Planter Knight #... #... #... #... #... Continuation of the banquet Episode 4 Gametable Questline available with Level 4. Themes: Receive Zonk Table and play the game zonk. #Special Game (Knight quest) #Time to Relax (Knight quest) #Combos and Rewards (Knight quest) Dahlia Questline available with Level ?. Themes: Dahlia Flower Bed and Dahlia. #... Barn and Chicken Coop questline Questline available with Level 5; second half of three with Level 12. Themes: Build a Chicken Coop. #Routine #Husbandry #Construction Again #Another Building?! #Construction Materials #Chicken House Bookmaker Questline available with Level 7. Themes: Receive the Bookmaker Table and betting. #Special Drill (Knight quest) #Fight for Money (?) #... #... Portal Questline available with Level 13. Themes: Rebuild the Portal. #...(same as Lady, apparently?) Other 5. (Lvl 3) #Trade Notes Category:Quests